A Wedding to be Remembered
by Nessie-san
Summary: It's Mikan's wedding day, and the best man of the person she's marrying is his best friend. Told from the best man's point of view. Anything else would give too much away, so just read it. I PROMISE you won't regret it.


**Nessie-chan: Yo, minna-san! I'm back! **

**Natsume(-sama): Oh, joy. You always write such happy stories.**

**Mikan: What are you talking about, Natsume? She does usually write happy stories.**

**Ruka(-sama): Uh, Mikan-chan...have you read this one? Or her two latest ones about you and Natsume that are multi-fics?**

**Mikan: No. Why?**

**Everyone: *sweatdrop***

**Nessie-chan: Okay, well, just a warning, I never cry, and I cried when I wrote this...I FELT SO BAD! But also, I felt proud of myself for finally writing something with SUBSTANCE. You know, instead of my usual (lemons, humor, lemons, trying to be harsh, lemons...). But, anyway, part of the reason I was away (like you care) was because I was in a show. I had NO TIME for ANYTHING, and - unfortunately - FFN took a backseat for once. On top of that, I've had severe writer's block, which has not helped in the slightest. **

**Hotaru: Stop giving excuses, Nessie-chan. Oh, and she's paying me to say this, so: Nessie-chan does not own Gakuen alice.**

**Nessie-chan: Unfortunately. Also, PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW! Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**

* * *

**

A Wedding to Be Remembered

A Gakuen Alice Drabble

I watched from the beside the altar as she walked down the aisle, Narumi-sensei playing the role of "father" and walking beside her, her hand on his arm. How I wished she was walking towards me.

My best friend was dressed splendidly in a black tuxedo and white shirt, black shoes, no tie. He never was one for ties of any kind.

She reached the midway point and let go of Narumi-sensei's arm. She would continue down the aisle alone behind her flower girls and maid of honor, Hotaru, to where my best friend was waiting for her.

She smiled in that beautiful way of hers, making her even more beautiful than she already was. I couldn't help but smile back, despite the fact that she was breaking my heart.

Hotaru reached her spot at the front of the line of bridesmaids, looking coldly beautiful in the simple purple dress she had picked out for her. Even she couldn't hold back a small smile on this day.

Finally, she reached the altar. She looked so beautiful. Her dress was almost as beautiful as she was. It was simple in design, but had an overskirt of faintly pink lace, which had been custom made for her. Her veil was made of the same material, and flowed to the floor over her long, wavy brown hair, which was left down. The veil hung from of a crown of cherry blossoms, perfect for the girl I'd fallen in love with.

She took my best friend's hand, smiling at him as the priest read the passage they'd written together. Finally, it was time for their vows.

Hotaru and I stepped forward, each bearing a ring. They had Alice stones set into them, as was customary for Alices. The one I held was blood red, with lighter shades of red as well as orange and white. Hotaru held a ring with stones that were mostly clear, with slight hints of a rainbow of colors shining inside them. It was the most beautiful set of Alice stones I'd ever seen.

My best friend took his Alice stone ring from me, his eyes shining with happiness and a small smile gracing his lips. I was so happy for him, so happy for my best friend. Even though my heart was breaking, I was so happy that he was happy. He turned to his bride, who had tears flowing down her face and a smile as big as the sky as she, too, turned to him with her own Alice stone ring in hand.

They placed the rings on each other's finger with shaking but sure hands, and when they were done, the priest asked the final vows.

"Do you, Hyuuga Natsume, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you, Sakura Mikan, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"

"I do," she said, her voice breathless, her face shining with happiness.

"You may kiss the bride."

Who was I to deny this angel happiness? Who was I to be sad while she was happy? No. I was not sad at this moment. Though my heart, which I had thought was broken beyond repair already, broke into a million more pieces on this day. Though I had fought and fought for this angel to be mine for years, I was happy at this moment. She was happy, and so I was happy. I could not deny this angel her happiness.

Even as she threw her arms around my best friend's neck and kissed him, sealing their marriage bond. Even as she broke away from him, the tears gone and her smile the only thing present on her face as the crowd in the church erupted into cheers. Even as my best friend and she had their first dance as husband and wife, starting the party. Even as I watched this happy couple, I could not be sad for myself. I could not be sad at all. The angel of innocence and goodness that was Sakura Mikan was happy, and I refused to be sad in her happy presence.

Even as the tears flowed down my cheeks. Even as I wondered why she hadn't chosen me, though I knew the answer. Even as I left the wedding early, the festivities too much for my broken heart to handle, I refused to be sad.

* * *

**Nessie-chan: Okay, okay, I know. But I'm not sorry for writing this. I know it was horrible of me, and poor Ruka-sama, and all that, but I feel that things like this are important. OH! And my inspiration for this was the person who wrote it's sister fic (I'm REALLY sorry that I can't remember his/her name). I can't remember the name of it, but someone wrote one with Natsume being the one not marrying her, and that was where this idea came from. Now, I know I can't put a ransom on this one because it's only a one-shot, but PLEASE review. You don't know how happy reviews make me, and they really do help me with self esteem, authoress esteem, and new ideas (even if you don't put an idea in your review, the joy I get from seeing a review generally makes me more creative ^-^). SO REVIEW, PEOPLE, REVIEW! REVIEWS MAKE THE WORLD GO 'ROUND!**


End file.
